<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Gazing With a Selenophile by InDoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478495">Star Gazing With a Selenophile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDoodle/pseuds/InDoodle'>InDoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Tsukishima be making moves tho, Tsukishima has a mental breakdown two times in one day, Yamaguchi is a patient boi who waits for Tsukishima to calm down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDoodle/pseuds/InDoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Existential crisis number 2 of the morning took the whole class. Actually, the whole day in fact. He was so disoriented that in one of his classes he accidentally ripped a hole in his notebook that was 5 pages deep, breaking his pencil as well. During practice he totally blanked out with his thoughts at one point, forgetting to practice his blocks. Thankfully that only lasted a few seconds. He played an endless game of, “He loves me, he loves me not,” but a twisted version of, “I love him, I love him not,” instead.</p>
<p>His childish feud with himself was eating him up."</p>
<p>Tsukishima asks Yamaguchi to go stargazing with him; his feelings are way too overwhelming for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Gazing With a Selenophile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Selenophile<br/>(noun) a person who loves the moon</p>
<p>(Just so you guys know ^.^)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>A pair of hands. Fidgeting and moving at the speed of light. Fidgeting hands showed an obvious sign of discomfort, that was one thing everyone knew if they had a brain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah, wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those were Tsukishima’s hands. He owned them. So, he was nervous. Nervous as hell. Exactly though, why? There was nothing around him that seemed to be such a bother. Was it another person? He couldn’t hear any voices above the thoughts in his head. Maybe he was thinking too much. He did that sometimes, it wasn’t a first. Tsukishima just needs to stop thinking. Yes, that’s it. All he needed to do was tune out and-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm, Tsukki? You said you needed something…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh. It was Yamaguchi. Tsukishima remembered now, he was supposed to ask Yamaguchi if he wanted to go watch the stars today, but why is he panicking? Simply asking a person to do such a thing was freaking him out...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Tsukishima said without thinking. It was what he needed to do anyway; stop thinking. Cut out all the noise in his head.</p>
<p>“I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to go stargazing tonight with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Unlike my brain, Yamaguchi, the forecast tonight has absolutely no clouds, no interruptions, just the clear, starry sky. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would be so awesome, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, eyes shining as brightly as the moon, “I’ll be at your house at nine, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima nodded his head quickly just as the bell rang, thankfully saving him from any other awkward situation that would follow. For now, he could just tune out, stare out the window, and forget about what he just did....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Fuck, that sounded like a date, didn’t it? I wasn’t going to make this a date. Why did I word my sentences like that? Now he’s going to think I like him. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His thoughts were back, since they apparently aired 24/7.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Wait, do </em> I <em> like him? No, right? Right??? I mean, his smile is cute and all but do I really? Shoot, I might. He’s so bright and shining, just like the moon I can’t- </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Existential crisis number 2 of the morning took the whole class. Actually, the whole day in fact. He was so disoriented that in one of his classes he accidentally ripped a hole in his notebook that was 5 pages deep, breaking his pencil as well. During practice he totally blanked out with his thoughts at one point, forgetting to practice his blocks. Thankfully that only lasted a few seconds. He played an endless game of, “He loves me, he loves me not,” but a twisted version of, “I love him, I love him not,” instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His childish feud with himself was eating him up.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>                --------------------🌕-------------------🌟-------------------🌃-------------------🌠-----------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima stood at the railing of his balcony, lost in his thoughts. He was alone; Yamaguchi hadn’t arrived yet. Although Tsukishima was waiting for him, Tsukishima failed to notice when he had walked out to greet him. Out of pure ignorance of not knowing, Tsukishima flinched at the sound of his own name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tsukki~!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Together they both stood at the balcony, admiring the view Tsukishima was able to see from his house. Well, at least, Yamaguchi was gazing at the sky. Tsukishima was more focused on the reflection of the sky in Yamaguchi’s eyes. The soft gaze that Yamaguchi had, and his even softer-looking lips. He was perfect in every way in Tsukishima’s mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A gentle giggle snapped Tsukishima out of his staring, making him flinch yet again, only slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you staring at me, Tsukki~? You’re supposed to be gazing at the stars, not at me, silly!” Yamaguchi grinned, setting Tsukishima’s face ablaze with a strong blush. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it’s not like I could have helped it,” Tsukishima muttered as he changed his focus to the sky. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> You’re just so nice to look at sometimes. Have you never caught me staring at you during class? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima hated silence; which was why he usually listened to music instead of just working in silence. The silence he and Yamaguchi shared was deafening, so he tried to make at least a little conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yamaguchi, the sky’s so beautiful tonight, isn’t it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, yeah, Tsukki! Truly beautiful…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima started, taking a short breath after, “I really love the moon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really, Tsukki? Why is that?” Yamaguchi asked as he changed his gaze to meet Tsukishima’s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Well... </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s, uh, really bright and shining, I guess. And it’s really perfect, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yamaguchi turned his head back to wistfully stare at the moon again, nodding ever so slightly. Tsukishima sighed; at least he was able to make a little conversation, but something was still bugging him. Deep down at the spot where his heart was, Tsukishima could feel a tiny bit of pain and hurt. Would it go away if....?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yamaguchi, I really love the moon, but, ah, do you want to know who I love more?” Tsukishima breathed as he gathered up the courage to look at his childhood friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who, Tsukki?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Fuck, I really made this so cheesy didn’t I. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yamaguchi practically exploded in embarrassment, with his cheeks burning up as the color of a strawberry. Tsukishima, in return, looked away as his face started to blush and burn. The two stood like that for a while, sneaking glances at each other every so often. How could he have thought that Yamaguchi liked him? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi started, “I-I, uhm, I..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> You don’t love me, do you? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, too!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima's eyes widened slightly as his gaze met Yamaguchi’s. His used-to-be-fidgeting hands were now calm as ever, reaching out to hold Yamaguchi’s hands, and slowly, every so slowly...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their lips touched. </p>
<p>First it was gentle, a brisk kiss. </p>
<p>Then, a more passionate, loving one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima loved every perfect part of Yamaguchi.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>As soon as their lips left each other's, Tsukishima wanted more, but he couldn’t. No way he could, the moment that the two shared was too perfect to mess up with how thirsty he was for another kiss. Both of them stood at Tsukishima’s balcony, holding hands as they gazed at the sky.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukishima was happy with his new star, Yamaguchi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>